Bleeding Out
by HarunoKasumi
Summary: A story about how Dean says 'yes' to Micheal but everything doesn't turn out quite as expected...AU after S05E17, 99 Problems, continues into Plot of 'Point of no Return' and then takes its own course. Features Brotherly fluff and Angst, Dean/Lisa, Dean!Micheal, Adam, Gabriel, Lucifer and many others. More inside :). Rated M for Violence, Blood and creative swearing.
1. Bleeding Out

_June, 27th 2013_

**I don't own any of the characters, CW and Eric Kripke do!  
**

**Beta for this Chapter:** Ashqtara

**A/N: **_Hey there my loyal readers :)_

_I told you in my last PJ Fanfiction chapter that I would write something about Supernatural. SO here we are :D I'm still writing this and just putting up the first chapter to see if anybody would be even interested in it ^^. So I'm just going to ask for feedback here ;P_

_**About the Story:** It's going to be a story about an AU that starts at the end of S05E17 - 99 Problems. It'll roughly follow the plot from "Point of no Return" but vary in the important bits and finally go on on its own. I don't know how long it'll be yet but you can see from my other story that they can get as long as books or even longer *cough*. So if you only like short stories, don't even bother to start reading xD. I'm going to work with song phrases to give the chapters a deeper meaning and give you something to think about. Also, the songs are great so...just listen to them as a mood-factor to the story (title and band are at the end of each chapter). The title is inspired by the song that I've used in this first chapter, 'Bleeding out' by Imagine Dragons (love this band x_X). _

_Also, the story is about Dean saying yes to Micheal. There's going to be Micheal!Dean as a consequence. So if that isn't your thing..xD Also, no Destiel or Wincest. Sorry but it's just not my thing. I love brotherly fluff and brotherly angst and tears, drama and blood so there's going to be lots of that instead :D. _

_**Pairings you'll see:** Dean/Lisa, Mary/John, Sam/? (surprise ;P)_

_**People that'll probably show up:** Sam, Dean, Cas, Bobby, Adam, Gabriel, Micheal, Zachariah, Lisa, Ben, Crowley (briefly), Lucifer, Pestilence, Death, ...(some surprise guests to not spoil everything xD)_

_**Timeframe:** S05E18 Point of no Return AU. _

_**Now please enjoy :3**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_When the Day has come__ but__ I've lost my way around…_

His tired hands folded the piece of paper in thirds, opened the envelope and carefully placed the letter inside. Sealing it shut, he took the pen from the half-dirty motel room table and scribbled just one word on the outside:

_Sam._

His dim green eyes stared at the word for a short moment before he continued in his almost robotic movements and placed the envelope on top of the other objects he had collected from his belongings. Well, from what he still possessed anyway. It's not like he had a room to collect metal trophies or books (or even his favorite weapons) on the walls. He hadn't had a room in years. His father's leather jacket and the cassettes from the impala, the keys to his baby, his favorite gun and finally, the letter to Sam, his only blood relative still alive were all he would leave behind to be found. All of these were piled in a box he now labeled with Bobby Singer's address. The guy had always been like a father to him and Dean Winchester knew that Sam would eventually turn up there to either look for him or mourn about the loss of his brother. A deep sigh escaped his throat as he drew a hand across his face down to his chin that was dappled with stubble. His fingers lingered and after a short thought he shrugged. Why not shave before his body became the motorbike of an archangel? He saw the irony in that thought but it was all the more motivation to actually do it so he grabbed a blade and went for the bathroom.

Without having to use shaving cream, the hunter was thinking close to nothing while actually doing the shaving. The door to the bathroom was still open but he wasn't in sight from the front door, which suddenly creaked open even though it had been firmly locked. The hunter lifted an eyebrow, blade lowering from his neck as he listened.

"I do not see him. Maybe he left already. Are you sure we're searching in the right places?" He heard the deep voice of Castiel and had to stifle a deep sigh. Oh no, the two had followed him? How in hell did they know where he would go? The answer didn't let him wait for long. He missed something Cas said before he heard Sam speak.

"It's easy enough to figure out the points of a farewell tour, Cas. But he wouldn't leave the car so-" he saw his brother through one of the mirrors in the other room now. His eyes widening, he stepped aside, worrying they might have spotted him and that was why Sam interrupted his sentence. But with a careful glance he saw that it was something different entirely: Sam had spotted the package…

* * *

In Sam's head, all the calm he may have had flew with the wind as soon as he saw the package on the table. His eyes widened, he got out a knife and cut through the wrapping without even thinking about it. What he saw made his face lose all color and he didn't even notice Cas approaching behind him, looking over his shoulder.

"No…no, this isn't happening!" he whispered almost inaudibly as his now shaking hands reached for the letter with his name written on it in Dean's messy handwriting. He felt his breathing turn heavy as the key fell into his view as well, the key to the impala. Dean would never leave her, not if he ever intended to make it out of something alive. Ever. His throat felt dry at the thought of what that meant. He still saw himself run after the car, heard himself scream his brother's name and his voice telling him to relax when he left the motel room to 'get clean bandages'. How could he tell him to relax if he was about to do…this?! And he had followed his brother's steps as good as he could. Sam knew Dean. Whatever the guy wanted to think, he _did_ know him. He knew him damn well. So the hunter had grabbed the angel with the trench coat, dropped him into another car, got it running and drove after his big brother as fast as he possibly could. But he always missed him by just too much to get a hold on him and since Cas still couldn't find him because of the rib thing, they were relying on Sam's knowledge about Dean alone. His mind flashed with the memory of Lisa. They had found her new address and it had been the first time that Cas had been able to actually leave the car instead of half dozing in the back seat like a hung over alcoholic (which spookily fit him pretty well at the moment). After the bell rang he heard rustling and the door swung open far too quickly and widely. Lisa's face looked like she might have cried but there was hope on her face when she opened that door. Then she saw Sam and immediately, her hopeful expression fell, replaced by a mixture of sorrow, worry and something else Sam couldn't quite place.

"Sam…" she breathed and half leaned against the doorframe, locking her arms over her chest in a defensive gesture. But the younger Winchester had seen enough. He sighed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, his mind racing.

"He was here, wasn't he?", Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Cas sway slightly but the angel quickly caught himself again. Lisa didn't look shocked by the question so Sam dared to ask more. "Is he still here? Please Lisa, I need to know."

"No, he left immediately. Said he couldn't stay, not even for a beer." She looked lost for a moment, like she was playing it over in her mind and trying to put together a picture she couldn't quite grasp. Then she looked back up, determined but vary, as if she wanted to ask a question she knew wouldn't have an answer she would like. "Please tell me he's going to be alright. He's going to do something stupid again, isn't he?"

Sam didn't answer. He didn't know how. How much had Dean told her? How much did she know about their job and what was going to go down really soon? He was pretty sure Dean wouldn't tell her the end of the freaking world was coming. She would be much more shaken up. But even if he didn't say anything, his expression seemed to be enough for Lisa. The young mother drew in a deep breath and nodded, looking down and Sam saw her lip quivering in silence. Suddenly, he couldn't hold the questions in anymore.

"What did he say to you exactly? Did he say anything about where he wanted to go?", the hunter asked and he felt Cas step beside him, his expression as serious as ever.

"We need to know. Dean is about to do the most cowardly mistake of his life and we need to stop him from doing it.", he explained in his trademark deep voice, looking just like when he was reciting the bible or telling Dean he was going to find god and save them all. Sam didn't say anything but shifted his gaze back to Lisa. To his surprise, she looked testy with her lips pressed together and her dark eyes pointed at Castiel with an almost furious gaze. When she opened her mouth again she stepped forward, one arm unfolding from her chest and pointing at the angel.

"Look, I don't know who the hell you are but don't you dare call Dean a coward. I may not know him as well as Sam does but from what I know Dean is one of the most courageous men I ever met. In his own, mostly stupid way I admit, but still." She caught herself from saying more and blushed slightly. The young woman glared some more, Cas' forehead was wrinkled and it was the closest expression to astonishment Sam had seen on the angel up until now. He himself had to refrain from stifling a laugh. The way she reacted to something like this, he could really see why Dean took a liking in Lisa. She appeared gentle but she had a righteous mind and an attitude to match his brothers if she wanted to. Suddenly it seemed so very logical for Dean to end up on Lisa's doorstep of all the women he had been with over the years. The brunette now turned to Sam, frowning but opening up a bit, her arms sinking down to her side.

"No, he didn't say. Just said something about making arrangements for me and Ben and that the people he would meet wouldn't get anything from him before agreeing to conditions. And he said something about things going to get hairy and that I should watch out for reports…" she paused as she felt her voice starting to break up a little. Taking a moment to catch herself she finally continued, looking Sam directly in the eye. "Please tell me he's not getting himself killed. He came here and talked about how he'd like to be happy with me and Ben and then he just leaves like that, it just seems awfully like…" _farewell_. It seems like a farewell, that's what it was. But Lisa didn't finish her sentence there but her eyes begged for Sam to contradict her. Instead, Castiel answered for him.

"I am sorry. But that is exactly what he's doing. We are trying to track him because I can't find him directly, the runes in his ribs hide him from my sight." He explained rationally. Lisa frowned at him this time, not angry again but more puzzled. She looked him over, then back at Sam for a second, then back at Cas.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name, who are you?" she asked. Sam got the feeling she wanted to distract herself from the confirmation of her worries that indeed, Dean was about to get himself killed. Cas looked at Sam for confirmation that he could tell the truth and the Winchester just nodded. They didn't have time to beat around the bush and go the gentle way. Lisa was tough, she could handle it. He hoped.

"My name is Castiel, I'm an angel of the Lord." He paused at Lisa's dumbfounded face and blinking dark eyes shimmered with red from the crying. "Dean is about to give himself to the archangel Michael as a vessel and seeing that Michael is the strongest celestial being there is, this might not only kill him but millions of people in the process." It was silent for a moment, only the quiet of the neighborhood weighting down on them. Sam wasn't sure what he was waiting for, Lisa collapsing? That she accused them of lying? Certainly not what she actually did: Blink, think and then respond with a counter.

"Then why would he do it? Dean would never risk that many people without reason, surely. Is there no other way or what? If you really are an angel, why didn't you stop him from leaving in the first place?" she bombarded them with questions and her brown eyes were wide with something between curiosity and accusation. It was a strange combination, really. Castiel closed his eyes for a moment but Sam was the one to answer this time.

"He couldn't, Dean snuck off…kinda. It's the Apocalypse, Lisa. We think Dean wants to save at least some people before all hell breaks loose and _everybody_ dies. The arrangement he probably wants to make is for the angels to take you and Ben somewhere save, most likely together with some other friends of ours so whatever Michael does while riding him, you wouldn't get hurt." He paused, watching Lisa's face light up with realization but then quickly fall again at the thought of what that all meant. The end of the world…sure, that was a hard pill to swallow for anybody. Sam sighed. "But we are working on something that could save more people and we need Dean with us. We want to do it without the angels and without demons, just us." He explained. Lisa nodded very slowly and then pointed her chin at Cas.

"But he's an angel." She said, lifting an eyebrow. Cas pressed his lips together.

"I rebelled." Was his short answer to that. Sam gave her a half smile.

"All other angels are pretty much dicks. We try to avoid working with them…or for them.", he said. Lisa seemed even more confused now (who wouldn't, most people thought angels were fluff balls with white wings of happiness) but Sam could see she was trying to stay focused.

"So that plan, what is it? Stop the Apocalypse with two Winchesters and a rebel angel? How is that working?" she asked, no accusation, just curiosity in her voice. When Sam and Cas opened their mouths to answer, she suddenly lifted a hand to shut them up again.

"Wait, no. Maybe it's just better I don't know. You told me enough already. I…j-just promise me to find him and stop him, will you? Just get him back safe. Let me see him again maybe? I was hoping to…no, don't mind. I'm being selfish. Just get him back safe." She seemed to jump between options in her head. Sam felt a flush of something that might be jealousy or affection, he wasn't sure. Lisa wanted Dean to stay with her…even though he was a hunter, even though she knew of his past, what he did for a living. Despite all that she trusted him, wanted him with her and her child. Yeah, about the child…he had always asked himself why Dean was dodging questions about him and Lisa. Now he wondered…but no, that was absurd. There was just no way, right? He shook off the thought and smiled at Lisa, hesitantly lifting a hand to touch Lisa's shoulder reassuringly.

"I promise I'll do everything in my power. Cas too. We'll find him before it's too late. But for that we really have to leave. I may know where he's going next but we need to hurry. Take care, Lisa. Don't worry too much okay?" he said and gave her something that he could call a smile if he really felt like doing it properly. Honestly, it was just a twitch of the mouth really. Lisa tried too but Sam saw that she would worry, probably even more than she would let on. It would eat her up from the inside. Suddenly, he thought of something. Reaching into his pocket he got out a pen and a small piece of paper, a bill from the gas station earlier. On it he scribbled a number and handed it to Lisa.

"Here. Dean's phone. Could you-"

"Of course." She had already understood, took the pen from him and tore the paper apart, writing her own number on it and handing it to Sam.

"I'll make sure he calls you. Goodbye." The younger Winchester finally promised and Cas already turned around. Lisa smiled now, a little wider with maybe a glimpse of hope.

"Bye. And good luck.", she said, slowly stepping away from the entrance and watching them drive off before slowly closing the door.

* * *

Back in the present Sam became desperate. No, that was a lie, he already was. Brushing his hands through his hair he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself and think. Dean left the car. Did he steal another one or was he still in town? Or worse, already with Michael? Was there a way to find that out? Would Cas know? Thoughts were running through his head and Cas seemed pretty much occupied by the things in the box, examining it for something. He was so in thoughts that he didn't even notice the figure watching them through the mirror on the wall.

* * *

Dean himself was watching them and he did see his brother's expression. But he couldn't take his decision back, didn't want to. Sam probably didn't think it but the older Winchester did all of this for his little brother, after all. So he closed his green eyes and took a deep breath, turning away from the two men that were brothers to him. With the stealth of a ninja –he was sometimes quite proud of that- he climbed out the bathroom window and landed on his feet outside without a sound, he hoped. Cas had super hearing after all. Though he wasn't sure how much mojo the guy had left since his rebellion against heaven. That thought stung at him a little. For Cas, this must be pretty much worse case scenario. But he had planned on talking to Michael to take Cas back. After all, the angel had done it all for him, so maybe he could make it up to him somehow. But he shook the thought away and began to run. How should he contact Michael, anyway? The angels couldn't exactly find him because of the rib thing. And if he just hurt his ribs Cas would find him too and that wouldn't really help his cause. So he needed somebody to talk to that had communicated with an angel or knew how to contact them because he doupted that shouting at the sky would actually address anybody at all. Unfortunately, Enochian wasn't really his native language so he didn't have a clue what to say to summon an archangel, even after that thing with Raphael. Damnit he should have just wrote that summoning down. Dean felt his feet drag him further into town since the motel was outside the city.

And there it was, his solution. A church. Yeah, brilliant idea! For the first time in his entire life he actually felt drawn to one of these buildings. How ironic. He would have laughed if he didn't feel far too tired to do so.

With a deep breath the older Winchester walked up the steps and opened the door to the church. It was a small one, not even able to hold maybe a hundred people. Then again this town was microscopic so that wasn't really surprising to him. What was surprising though was that there were actually people sitting inside. There were random places occupied and they were all quiet, hands folded down and apparently praying. For the first time in a long time Dean wondered what day and time it was. He hadn't really paid attention to it in the last couple of weeks if he was being honest. Too much was going down and what would he care if it was Saturday or Monday if the freaking world was ending and they were driving right into the Apocalypse? So seeing these people he assumed that it was actually Sunday and he had been walking right into a mass. The priest was at the head by the altar but he hadn't been praying. Maybe he was early. Some of the folks had been looking up when he walked in, followed him with their gazes, a frown on their faces.

Granted, he didn't look much like a church goer with worn out clothes and tired looking face, rings under his green eyes. But the hunter walked all the way to the altar anyway, until he stood down right in front of the priest. The man looked at him, bewildered. Dean didn't bother to ask if he was the priest, it was obvious after all. He decided to get right down to business. His voice wasn't even lowered when he spoke. Why hide? There was nothing left to hide after all. If this went down right here they might as well know.

"Are you capable of contacting the angels?" he asked. Somehow, that felt stupid. All that contact with monsters hadn't made questions like this any easier. To his surprise and relieve, the priest didn't react with a 'what do you mean' or 'I am a priest, I pray but angels? No, never spoken to them' but simply with lowered gaze and a

"Why do you ask, son?" Dean almost had to smile. He couldn't believe his luck. His green eyes pierced that of the priest.

"My name is Dean Winchester. I hope you know what…" he trailed off at the gasp that went through the priest's lungs. He was aged and gray haired, stubbles at his cheeks and his figure was slim. But he walked forward and nodded, lifting a hand as if contemplating to touch him.

"Dear father in heaven." He whispered and Dean tilted his head slightly.

"I'll take that as a yes." He commented with slight amusement in his voice. The priest nodded slightly and fathomed a smile.

"It was wise of you to come to me, son.", he said and then turned around to the altar, raising his voice. He heard people behind him starting to whisper in hushed tones, wondering what the hell was going on. For a short moment he contemplated what it would feel like, being used as an angel condom. Then he remembered Jimmy telling him that being used by Castiel felt like being chained to a comet and he tried to dismiss the thought. Because Michael was an archangel and if being possessed by Cas felt like a comet, what would Michael feel like, a whole solar system? A galaxy? That picture in his mind really wasn't necessary right now. The priest prayed loud words that sounded odd to his ears, old English, a bit of Latin thrown in then and there. He had turned away towards the entrance, waiting for Zachariah or some other asshole to show up. But when he turned around at the sound of wings finally appearing, it wasn't Zachariah.

It was Cas.

The angel touched the priest by the head with two fingers, like he had once done with Bobby at their first meeting and the man crumbled to the floor, fast asleep. He heard panic arise behind him as people realized something was seriously off. A man in a trench coat appearing out of nowhere and knocking out their priest was probably too much for them. As if the strange-talking man wasn't bad enough. Some fled immediately, others just sat there, obviously far too curious or scared to move a toe. The 'man in the trench coat' turned around and Dean was aware of his little brother standing directly behind Cas, staring at him.

"A church, Dean? Seriously?" he asked and the accusation behind it was deeper than it appeared on the mere surface. Admittedly, it was quite ironic. Sam had always been the one to pray in their little family. He had been the faithful one. And yet here was Dean, becoming a servant of heaven on top of all things. His lips formed a half smile and he cocked an eyebrow.

"What? Where else would I find an angel-radio listener? You should hurry with your getting-me-to-sleep-and-dragging-me-to-Bobby's. You know, I'm pretty sure Zachariah heard that too. And you know how he is with the whole 'abomination' thing, Sam." He said mockingly and took a few steps back as he saw Cas move towards him. Even if the words were cruel, he wanted Sam to get out of here before the other angels came. In general, he wanted Sam to not see him when Michael touched down. And he had hoped that Sam wouldn't have to see him as Michael at all, just to spare him the pain. He knew it was hopeless, of course. If the angel in the trenchcoat had wanted to, Dean would be long asleep by now. Still, it didn't hurt to try, right? So he decided to buy some time. The look on Sam's face was breaking his heart thought and it made him stop in his tracks. It seemed to scream nothing but 'why' and so Dean was fully prepared for what came out of his brother's mouth next.

"Why, Dean? Why are you giving up? Team free will? Saving as many as we can? This isn't what you want." He said, stepping forward a bit. Dean just smiled, this time more honest.

"Oh yes it is." And it was. He knew that now. Of course there were doubts but when were there not? He felt his own face relax and the frown on Sam's face deepen. The hunter saw the redness in his eyes and the desperation. For a moment he wanted nothing more than to reassure his brother that it was going to be fine. But then he would lie and Sam wouldn't be helped in any way. Still, he wanted to explain. He was interrupted in his actions when a fist connected with his cheekbone. It was so sudden and unexpected –and so freaking strong- he didn't even react until he hit the ground. Bewildered, he grabbed his thrumming cheek and looked up to see that Cas had been the one to hit him, his fist of steel still raised for another punch.

"Cas, what-"

"I REBELLED FOR THIS? SO YOU COULD JUST _GIVE UP_?" he yelled at the top of his lungs. And that was pretty fucking loud. The echo in the building was enormous, too. Some more screaming echoed from behind him, he heard the door open and shut several times while people fled from the scene in panic. He wondered if any of them would call the cops. Another punch. And another. Dean didn't want to punch back, not really. Didn't even defend himself besides trying to roll out of the way. But Cas was too fast. Of course, he was still an angel, the dude.

"I GAVE EVERYTHING, _EVERYTHING_ AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!" he saw Sam and how he tried to hold Cas back from punching him to a pulp. Blood triggered down Dean's face, he could feel it but he really didn't care much. Still, explaining himself was pretty high on his list.

"Cas, listen to me. I did _not _just give up. There's a reason-"

But suddenly, another pair of wings rustled behind him.

"Dean Winchester. You called." An unknown voice sounded. He turned around, still on his knees, bloody and exhausted and there was an angel in a black suit, brown hair and brown eyes. He didn't seem like anything really special but Dean didn't care. He breathed out a sigh of relief and tried to stand up.

"Yes. There's something-"

And then there was nothing.

* * *

_When the Day has come__ but__ I've lost my way around  
__And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground__  
When the sky turns gray__  
And everything is screaming__  
I will reach inside__  
Just to find my heart is beating_

_~ Bleeding Out, Imagine Dragons_

* * *

_**A/N:** Yeah, well. That's it for now I guess :D. So, do you like it? Hate it? Tell me, it'll help me find motivation to go on, no matter how short the review may be :3 _


	2. Search and Destroy

_October, 6th 2013_

**I don't own any of the characters, CW and Eric Kripke do!  
**

**Beta for this Chapter:** Ashqtara

**A/N: **_Hey there my loyal readers :)_

_Dudun. Now this took way longer than I thought...I'm in America right now, for one semester, and it keeps me really busy (what's up with your colleges, you're all so damn stressed...). Plus, my hand is kinda forbidden from typing/drawing (which sucks) so yeah. This is an old chapter so I figured I'd just upload the ones I have, even though I haven't received a lot of feedback yet D:_

_Anyway! This chapter has a bit of repetition from the episode "Point of no return" but after this, the story goes its very own direction, yay. So just bear with it for now. :) Tried to make Adam's dialogue with Zachariah more entertaining. I did love Adam and I hated that they just used him like that and shoved him in a hole. So hoping he's coming back at some point..._

_**Now please enjoy :3**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Sold my soul to heaven and to hell_

_Sick as my secrets, but never gonna tell_

When Cas arrived with Adam, Sam didn't know how to react. Dean was still unconscious on one of the beds when the angel flew into the house and dropped the other Winchester on the bed next to Dean's. Adam didn't even look that bad. He was muddy and bruised but seemed fine otherwise. No torn out internal organs or missing legs or anything of that matter. _Just like when Dean got outta hell_, Sam thought bitterly. The hunter sighed and dropped the cloth he had used to clean Dean's wounds. They looked like nothing more than small cuts on his face now, slightly red but not bleeding any more. He stood, glancing over at the younger man, explaining that this was their brother Adam and as a reaction Cas seemed shocked but worried too. Another Winchester…that seemed to be an unexpected turn of events. And apparently a bad one for their side, too. The Angel's first action was to put a hand on Adam's chest and Sam knew what would follow. The sigils. Immediately, Adam was awoken by the pain. He looked around, confused. Then his gaze fell on Sam, the one standing beside his bed and having the tallest body was probably the first one you focused on.

"W-what? Where am I? And where the hell is Zachariah?" oh. That was bad. If Zachariah had his hands in this, they were surely dealing with some high class manipulation. What was Adam told? That he was the new Dean? New Party ride in town? That he could save the world by saying yes? Honestly, it wasn't that much of a surprise when that theory actually proved to be true. They tried to persuade Adam into believing them but in the end, Cas had to put him back to sleep. He had protested and insisted on his right to leave and of course they couldn't just let him. It was night by now and the angel volunteered to watch over the two sleeping idiots. Sam looked around the room, mainly at his two brothers though as he stood in the doorframe.

"And then there were two of them." He heard Bobby mumble beside him, slumped in his wheelchair and glaring at the two Winchesters in bed. Sam laughed slightly.

"Yeah, now the angels have two idiots wanting to run to them and scream for Michael to hop their asses. Sweet." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. Cas, slumbered in a chair, looked up. It was so unlike him to actually sit down but he seemed exhausted and it was worrying Sam to see him like this. He was falling and it wasn't good for him at all.

"They seem to be moving on from Dean. Thinking he was strong enough to withstand them. Now they take Adam as a second option, not perfect but good enough." There was bitterness in his voice that would have earned him a wince or a snarky commentary from Dean if the older Winchester was actually awake. Instead, Sam winced himself and sighed heavily. He frowned and looked over at his brother, lying there on the bed, his face strangely painful. Why was he looking so concerned? If he was honest, Sam hadn't seen him sleeping well since he came back from Hell. The older Winchester was plagued by nightmares of his days there, the 40 years of torture and of himself torturing other souls. Sam had worried about him every time he had heard him awake in screams and he had pretended to not notice the many times Dean just didn't sleep at all or went outside to sit in the Impala and listen to some quiet music to get his mind off his dreadful dreams. The last weeks, Sam wasn't better off though. Lucifer was appearing in his dreams more often, trying to persuade him and now Dean suddenly decides to give himself to Michael, after all of them fought so hard for their free will, to resist the two angels from getting into their bodies so they could fight out their differences? Dean's inner strength and conviction in him were pretty much the only things that kept him going these days. The only things that kept him chained to his humanity and sure of himself and the fact that he would stay strong enough through the whole Apocalypse. If Dean was giving in, then what?

"Sam. Come on, we should both get some rest, it's the middle of the night already." Bobby tore him out of his thoughts and waved for him to follow his wheelchair outside. He did, of course. Dean and Adam were asleep for now and the younger Winchester needed his mind off of things. Cas was sunk in the spare chair and looked really tired, which struck the younger Winchester as odd. He had never seen an angel tired before. This wasn't a good sign. But he tried to shrug it off and put himself to bed before he could fall over out of dizziness.

* * *

Morning came and the sunlight hit his face as if its light could raise his hopes and dreams from the ashes at Lucifer's feet. Sam had dreamed about him again, Lucifer. Actually it quite surprised him that he held out until morning and didn't awake screaming like most of the time. Maybe it was because Lucifer had actually tried the nice-guy this time. Not that it was any more appealing, it was so much creepier than anything else. He had told him that his brother knew what was coming, that Dean knew he would give in in Detroit. That Sam should just ask him about it. And a fat grin had sat on his face at that comment, as if he was a hundred percent sure about it. Sam had to force down a feeling of dread. What if he was right? Did Dean know something? Didn't he believe that he could do it anymore? That he could hold out against Satan? Had he given up hope not because of the state of the world but because of him? Even after that speech about how they kept each other human?

Sitting up, he pushed away that thought and sighed deeply. His hands rubbed his still tired eyes and he pressed his palms against his leg afterwards to help himself stand. Bare feet brushed the carpet as he made his way for the bathroom and splashed some water into his face. He was just beginning to wake up properly when suddenly something from the other room drew his attention.

"No! Damn it!" was that…Cas? He had never heard the angel yell nor curse like this the whole time he knew him. With dread building in his stomach, he quickly dried his face, immediately completely awake and ran down the corridor._ Please let Dean still be there, please let Dean still be there, please let Dean…_

But Dean was still there, sleeping as if nothing had ever disturbed him. On the other hand, Adam's bed was empty, the covers tossed aside without care and Cas was standing up before it, his hands in his hair and his expression almost panicked.

"What happened? Where is he? I thought you were watching them?" Sam asked and he heard Bobby wheel up his chair behind him. Obviously the older hunter had been awake for some time already but been over in the kitchen or living room, researching. Cas nodded, his face full of confusion.

"I-I was but…I don't know I guess I…fell asleep? How is that possible…" he honestly looked puzzled about it. Bobby rubbed his eyes. He didn't seem to have gotten enough sleep himself.

"Well that's only natural, what's so fishy about it? So the boy used the time you were knocked out to escape, we just have to find him again." He said and Sam had to smile at how simple that sounded. Despite that it wasn't. He frowned at the man who had been like a father to him for so long.

"Angels don't sleep, Bobby. Has somebody knocked you out or something? Adam himself maybe?" he asked and felt stupid shortly after. Cas looked at him as if he lost his mind.

"Knocked me out? Adam? No. I just fell asleep. Didn't see anybody. Now he's probably with Zachariah already." Sam nodded in agreement at that and Bobby too, he seemed to have realized the mistake in his thinking from earlier.

"So…we go looking for him or what?" Bobby asked with a raised eyebrow. Sam nodded.

"We probably should. I'll wake Dean-"

"No." Cas interrupted him. He had lifted a hand to keep Sam from getting any closer to his brother.

"Cas, we're up against more than just Zachariah, we need everybody we got. We can't just leave Dean here!" he said and tried not to mention that he didn't want to leave his brother alone at all after what he's seen of him in the last days. Hopeless, reckless, empty almost. He couldn't stand the thought of what he was about to do when they had found that box that was now still in the trunk of the impala. He hadn't opened the letter yet. Didn't want to, dreaded what might be written inside. But he didn't want to leave Dean, couldn't risk him to be alone again. Then Cas dropped an argument that made him hesitate.

"It's a trap, Sam. A trap to get Dean into the preparation room. Or as Dean called it, beautiful room."

"Beautiful room?" Bobby asked and Cas glanced over to him.

"It's a room in another dimension between Heaven and Earth. Once they have him there they can do to him whatever they want until they get him to say yes. They have full control over that room, more than on most things on earth and they won't let him go until they have what they want from him. Not that they need much convincing for that." There was bitterness in his voice and resentment in the gaze he now tossed the sleeping Dean who lay on the bed in an almost awkward position, just like they had dropped him yesterday night. Sam glared at Cas now. He balled his fists and ignored Cas' hand, dropping on the bed next to his brother.

"I don't care what you think, he won't just say yes. They are using Adam as bait, more than anything that would rather convince him he shouldn't do it. Right? Right?!" he looked at Bobby and then at Cas, who were both looking at him with eyes he didn't want to see: Ones that didn't believe, ones that pitied him for his naiveté. But it wasn't naïve. He wanted to believe that Dean wouldn't do it, he really did. But deep inside, he knew that he was lying to himself. It wasn't quite clear to him when and why but Dean had given up on team free will some time ago. Just like he had tossed his necklace in that bin back at the motel. The thought of it still made Sam's heart ache. That had always been a symbol of their brotherly bond. What if that meant that Dean had given up on that too? He really couldn't stand that thought at all.

Cas had come forward and guided Sam away from the bed now, telling him to better go prepare while he chained Dean to the bed with two handcuffs at each hand (so he couldn't lockpick with the other hand. He was a genius at that after all).

Before they left, Sam had one last glance into the room. It was a miracle Dean was still asleep with all this commotion going on around him. Ever since hell Dean's sleep had gone from really deep to extremely light. Sometimes he woke up from a barking dog or a bump in the road when a few years ago you could have invaded the motel and he would have snored right through it. Right now he looked rather peaceful though and Sam had to force himself not to release him from the handcuffs that were tying both his arms to the bed on both his sides. Maybe it was better this way. Bobby had even suggested putting him into the panic room downstairs but Sam wouldn't have it. Cas had put up angel sigils around the house just in case, he said that it would ward the house against at least the lower angels working for Zachariah but not the Seraph himself or any Archangel. Dean was still hidden due to the sigils so unless he somehow walked out and talked to somebody to contact the angels, he would be trapped here. And Bobby was still with him, after all he and his wheelchair wouldn't go anywhere anytime soon.

Closing his eyes to shut out the picture of Dean sleeping like that, Sam finally turned and walked outside the house where Cas was waiting since he couldn't go into the building himself anymore, the sigils he put on it prevented him from doing so. Sam waved Bobby goodbye.

"Watch over Dean. We can't let him do what he currently wants. You can talk to him, maybe you can reach him…" there was still hope in his tone and Bobby just nodded, not taking it away when Cas finally gripped his shoulder and teleported both of them.

He felt his feet touch the ground and looked around. Apparently they had landed right next to a storage building that looked like nothing really special, a bit similar to the one they encountered Gabriel in a while back. For a moment Sam wondered what the Archangel was up to now but quickly dismissed the thought.

"Where are we, exactly?" he asked the angel beside him, who had stopped in front of the entrance and gotten out a cutter form his pockets, like the one they used for cutting carpets.

"Watertown, South Dacota.", he said plainly.

"Well that wasn't far. And the room is in there?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Was Cas' response while he slowly took his tie off for whatever reason. Sam lifted an eyebrow. It seemed rather unlikely that anything in there could be called beautiful at all.

"Can't you just…grab Adam and teleport out of there?" he asked further. Sometimes it was going on your nerves how you had to drag every piece of information out of the angel if you wanted to know something.

"No, there are at least five angels in there. They're faster than me." He explained and Sam nodded slowly.

"Alright…we have the blades you brought from the graveyard, I can try and help you take them on." The younger Winchester offered but knew that this plan wouldn't work. These were angels. He was nowhere close to their speed, not even to Cas'. The angel in the trenchcoat shook his head.

"I'm going to take them on alone." He clarified and now began opening his shirt. Sam's frown deepened, then he looked at the knife again.

"Cas…what the hell are you doing? Wait, isn't that suicide? Five angels?" he asked in a tone that suggested that Cas should seriously slow down with the pace. The angel stopped in his motions and looked him straight in the eye. The blue orbs shimmered desperately.

"Maybe it is. But then I don't have to see Dean fail. I don't want to watch him turn into something he isn't and then die from the consequences because he _again_ wrongly assumes it's the right thing to do to sacrifice himself for somebody else's sake or whatever it is he's thinking." He explained in his deep trademark voice. Then he took the cutter in his hand with his chest bare and sighed. Sam wanted to protest, ask him what that was supposed to mean, what he was about to do but the knife already stuck and slid through his skin, leaving a trail of blood behind…

* * *

Adam sat down at the table and smiled at the collection of Hamburgers and beer. The angels sure knew how to please his stomach, huh? So he grabbed a wrapped burger and began to eat. After all, when Michael hopped his bones he probably wouldn't be able to eat any more. And who wanted to save the world on an empty stomach? When he was on the second burger, he heard the sound of rustling and a blink later, there was Zachariah leaning against the table, looking at him with a half-smile.

"I see you and your brother share the same refined palate.", he noted. Was that sarcasm? Adam couldn't quite put his finger on it. He put down the burger and burped, trying to keep it as quiet as possible. The angel still had this smile on his face as he tilted his head. Adam noticed the awkward silence and coughed.

"So, uh…" he paused and looked around as if looking for somebody or something that indicated they would start soon. "…we ready?" Zachariah seemed surprised, his smile slipped a little.

"For what?"

"What do you mean, 'For what?'" his smile was unsure, not certain why the angel played dumb. Could angels do that? "For Michael." He clarified, his expression saying that it was obvious what he meant. After all that was what he was told to do, what his destiny was supposed to be, right? So what was Zachariah just sitting there? No other angels, no pompous archangel or holy glow or whatever you would suspect to see in this kind of situation. Zachariah frowned now.

"Ohh, right. About that." He spread his hands and frowned. "This is never easy…but I'm afraid we've had to terminate…your position at this time." Adam's face fell immediately.

"Excuse me?" what if Sam had been right? What if the angels were liars and this wasn't what they said it was? His green eyes narrowed and his lips pressed together for a moment.

"Don't get me wrong. You've been a hell of a sport, really. Good stuff." He made an 'o' with his fingers and winked at him in a cheesy way. Adam's eyes narrowed further and he breathed in deeply, not sure if he wanted to scream or grunt in frustration.

"But the thing is you're not so much the 'chosen one' as you are a clammy scrap of bait." Zachariah finished. Adam's fists balled. Oh, so that was it. They wanted Dean after all. And now he was supposed to lure him here?_ Well, that won't work_, Adam thought with satisfaction in his mind. After all he had made it quite clear that he wanted nothing to do with the Winchesters, they would never actually come for him after what he said back there….right? But he didn't want to give up yet, so he ignored the insult and asked on.

"What about the stuff that you said? I'm supposed to fight the devil." He insisted.

"Mh. Not so much." Zachariah countered, looking at him with something that was almost pity, or annoyance, Adam couldn't quite tell. "Hey, if it's any consolation, you happen to be the illegitimate half-brother of the guy we do care about. That's not bad, is it?" Adam stared at him, his gaze cold now. Damn it, he should have listened to Sam. His thought wandered to Dean, knocked out on the bed beside his own. He wondered what the big deal about him was, he appeared like any other human, why did the angels want him so bad? What made him special? But he didn't ask that out loud.

"So you lied. About everything." He concluded, bitterness dripping from his voice now. After all, Sam was his half-brother. He should have known. After the monsters and now the angels, he should have guessed that he could trust this half-family of leftover Winchesters, even if there wasn't much left of it. There had been the guy in the wheelchair named Bobby and that other guy in a trench coat who seemed to know an awful lot about angels himself. Maybe he even was one, who knew. But all of that didn't matter right now. His lips were pressed together tightly and he looked anywhere but at Zachariah, couldn't believe he had actually fallen for this.

"We didn't lie. We just avoided certain truths to manipulate you." _Oh, nice. Because that's so much better._

"Oh, you son of a bitch." He whispered under his breath. It was his favorite insult and this time it really fit. He started to hate this guy with every word that came out of his fat mouth.

"Hey, how do you think I feel?" _I hope not good-_ "I'm the one that's gotta put up with that dumb, slack-jawed look on your face." Adam's stare into nothing turned to the angel and was as cold as he could manage.

"Kid, we didn't have a choice. The Winchesters got _one _blind spot. And it's family." He paused and raised his hands again while Adam looked away as if that would prevent the situation from being as shitty as it was. "See, Sam and Dean, they're gonna put aside their differences and they're gonna come get you. And that's gonna put Dean right here. Right where I need him." He tapped the table with his chubby hands and for a moment Adam wished he had a knife so he could just cut them off. Or really anything else to hurt the guy who lied to him and deceived him and now wanted to use him as bait for his half-brothers, who actually were nice guys despite what he had thought. Damn it all…Zachariah didn't seem to notice his fury and stood up, whirling around as if this was actually good news. Arrogant bastard.

"This is the night, kid. Our night. Michael's seen it." _Yeah well I don't care about that bastard either-_"The tumblers finally clicking into place and it's all because of you." Oh great. Now it was his fault. Why couldn't he just stay in heaven? It had been nice there! "And me. But who's keeping score?" _could you just shut up you crazy bastard? I'm trying to figure a way out of this…not that there could possibly be one…I'm probably royally screwed, am I?_

"Yeah, I'm not gonna let you do this." He finally decided, standing up. Maybe he could just walk out of this. There was a door over there after all. They couldn't keep him by force, could they? They were angels and even if they were dicks, they wouldn't harm him…right? But Zachariah stood in his way now, trying to calm him.

"Cool your jets, Corky. Sit down, we're doing it together." _Yeah, right…_ but he didn't have much of a choice, did he? So he slowly sat down again, glaring at the angel some more. "Plus, you still get your severance. You still get to see your mom, okay?" oh, that was nice of him. His inner voice was dripping with bitter sarcasm by now. He gave an ironic laugh in his mind, his pissed face looking back at the angel.

"Why should I believe you?" he asked, narrowed eyes and clenched fists. Zachariah stared some more, Adam wasn't sure if he was searching for answers or doing something entirely different.

"You know what? I keep hearing this…" he opened his hand and closed it again like they did in kindergarten when indicated that one spoke. "But what I wanna be hearing is this:" he pointed his closed hand at Adam and suddenly, a burning pain rose from his stomach, worse than he had ever felt before and it came up his throat until he noticed that there was red liquid dripping onto the table, blood. His own blood. What did this bastard do, how could he do that? Was that even possible? He didn't see Zachariah smile but he heard it in his voice when he spoke again.

"Yeah. That's better." He said and Adam had to keep himself awake so he wouldn't pass out. God damn it…it hurt…

* * *

Slowly, Dean groaned and opened his eyes. The position he was lying in was rather uncomfortable and he tried to shift to the side or onto his stomach, like he preferred to sleep sometimes. To his dismay, he couldn't turn, the clattering of metal and a sting on his wrist told him about the presence of handcuffs. The hunter moved both his hands, both times he heard the metal rustling and he sighed deeply. Goddamn, they had seriously cuffed him to a bed. His green eyes darted around and found that he was in Bobby's house, one of the bedrooms down the hall. Again, he tried to shake his hands free but failed. A sound of frustration escaped his lips and he tried to at least sit up. No success again.

"Damn it. Sammy, come on! It's not like I'm going to call the angels _here_! Get me out of these!" He yelled, hoping that his brother could hear him.

"Sam and Cas went after Adam. I guess they figured I wouldn't be enough to stop you from leaving." Bobby's voice sounded from the entrance and Dean turned his head. He sat in his wheelchair and stared over at him. The older Winchester frowned at the man who had been like a father to him for quite some time now.

"What? Adam? Adam Milligan? But he's dead. What…what the hell is going on? What do you mean went after him, where is he?" he asked and lifted his head so he could see Bobby. It was an awkward position and not very comfortable to maintain if he was honest. Bobby shrugged.

"Cas said the angels revived him and that he had the same bloodline as you do so he can also host Michael. Adam fled tonight when Cas dozed off and now Sam and Cas want to get him back from something they called a Greenroom?" Bobby explained. With every word, Dean's green eyes widened more. He struggled with the handcuffs.

"Bobby, you have to get me out of here! Those two are walking right into a trap! God damn it, these things are pissing me off." He pulled again and looked over to Bobby, who just shook his head.

"You think they don't know that? That's exactly why they left you here." He said but it only made Dean more furious.

"What?! Are you kidding me?! The angels will expect me to be there and if I'm not coming, Zachariah will be seriously pissed off! Hell, he'll probably kill them! Cas rebelled, he's nothing to them now and Sam is Lucifer's vessel, if he's out of the way things would be much more easier for them! I have to be there, Bobby. If I'm there they're going to let them live to convince me to go to their side." He argued, again pulling on his chains. Man, they had to take the good handcuffs, didn't they? Bobby's gaze was sad now and he again shook his head. Then he turned his wheelchair around.

"Sam and Cas can handle themselves. They will bring Adam back and then we'll work on a plan that isn't a sure ride to death for one of us. And more than half of earth's population." And he wheeled away, leaving Dean right where he was and far more frustrated. For a short moment there was silence, then Dean kicked out, again trying to pull free.

"Damn it, Bobby! This is the freaking Apocalypse, we will _all _die! If I don't say yes, Sam sooner or later has to and if that happens, we're _all_ done for, you hear me?! All of us! Lucifer rides Sam to the prom, Cas becomes human, I'm pretty sure you die, Chuck doesn't have any toilet paper and I get bitter and resentful thank you very much." He yelled but he was pretty sure Bobby couldn't hear him and if he could, he didn't turn around to talk to him or listen to a word he said. Sighing, he threw himself back into the pillow and stared at the ceiling.

Fucking great. Now what? Was he supposed to wait here until somebody told him the angels wasted his two brothers and the only friendly angel he knew? Well, Happy Birthday Mr. Winchester, that really didn't work out the way you wanted, huh?

Suddenly, the silence was disturbed by a clicking sound that entered both his ears at the same time. A quiet click that he knew anywhere. It was the opening sound of handcuffs. Completely bewildered, he lifted his hands and sure enough, the things slipped off. Now very wary he rubbed his wrists and glance around.

"Hello? Who's there? Show yourself!" he demanded. But nobody showed, it was just him and the dark bedroom with the light floating in through the closed curtains. For a few seconds his schooled eyes darted around and tried to find the source of the mojo that had just loosened his chains. Nobody was here. Still very suspicious, Dean got up and left the room soundlessly, never turning his back to the opposite wall, in case somebody seriously sneaked out and tackled him. Again, nothing. He went down the hall, made sure Bobby was in the living room and then stalked out the back door.

Dean didn't see the person stepping out of the shadows and he also didn't hear the knowing chuckle that went over that person's lips. Had the hunter heard that, he would have had his weapon out in less than a heartbeat. Still smiling, the unknown person fingered something in their hands that gave away a weak crackle before shaking their head and disappearing from sight completely.

* * *

His baby stood far away from the house by the garage and he was happy about that. Not that Bobby could run after him. He could have slapped himself for that thought but he thought that maybe he could arrange something with Michael about that. The angel should be able to heal it, wasn't he like the strongest celestial being or something? He was glad that Sam had brought the car here after he had left it by that motel, he wondered if Sam had read the letter he had left. But no, he couldn't have. Then he wouldn't be out there without him right now and leave him to rot on that bed. But it didn't matter, since however he did it, he was out now and he would make sure everything went just as he planned…

So with a mischievous smile on his face he started the motor which roared just like he remembered and raced off the junkyard. He heard yelling behind him but ignored Bobby's screams. He had to get to Sam and Cas before it was too late…

* * *

Cas had told him to wait for him outside. Seriously, what was the angel thinking? He had carved that sigil into himself and didn't even know what that entailed. He could die in there goddamn it. Sam had tried to talk him out if it but of course he wouldn't listen. Sometimes Sam thought that Cas was more human than he wanted to admit. And more like Dean than he probably wanted to as well. The thought of his brother made Sam sigh a little. He really hoped Dean would stay where he was supposed to just this once. Of course, he was chained to the bed and Bobby was there but you never knew, his big brother was an expert in getting out of situations just as much as getting into them.

A bright flash of light interrupted his thoughts. It streamed through the gaps at the side of the door and in the metal of the building and Sam had to avert his eyes. After it dimmed down he dared to open the door and peer inside. There was nobody there. He gripped the angelsword in his hand a little tighter and walked inside. No Cas. He was probably beamed away from the sigil as well. But where? Back to Heaven? That couldn't be good. Was he dead? The younger Winchester tried to repress the thought. He walked through the building, carefully glancing around for more angels. It was completely empty despite a small structure that looked like maybe someday there had been an employer or janitor in it. He rounded it and spotted a door. Carefully and with a deep breath, he threw it open.

The inside looked completely different. Somehow Victorian with white walls and paintings and beautiful furniture. What had Cas said? Dean had called it the 'beautiful room'. Yeah, figured, it really was rather pretty. With the sword still in hand, he entered and immediately spotted Adam.

"Adam!" he breathed and hurried over to him, dropping the sword to his side to help him up.

"You really came." Adam exclaimed, obviously astonished. There was blood on this lips and down his cheek, as if he was too weak to whip it away. Sam's eyes flew around, not spotting anybody. He turned, Adam's arm over his shoulders when suddenly, something slammed him into the wall. He stayed there, unable to move. On top of that his cellphone was ringing now, an annoying noise. Picking up was not an option though since he was still pinned to the wall with arms and legs and everything, staring down and seeing Zachariah standing before him, his face obviously displeased.

"Sam. So nice to see you." The sarcasm dripped from his voice. "Now where the hell is your big brother? Don't tell me you didn't bring him to the party!" he said, an obvious warning in his voice that Sam shouldn't even dare to do that. But the younger Winchester just smiled and closed his eyes as Zachariah was pressing on his ribcage quite hardly with his angelic powers. He opened them again and managed to get enough air to answer.

"I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you then. He's far, far away, chained to a bed and I'm pretty sure he won't be going anywhere in due time. Sorry. No Dean Winchester for your boss." He said and tried to keep the teasing out of his voice but the satisfaction was just too good. Zachariah had counted on Dean being here, Cas had been right. It was a trap to get him to say yes. _Not that they would have much of a struggle anyway_, Sam thought bitterly. Zachariah's face twisted in fury now. His hand flew up and Sam felt the blood rise from his stomach, felt the pain and groaned, tried to keep from screaming.

"You insolent brat. What do you think is your part in this? You really think you can stop me? You think I can't just keep you both? That it would be that easy to just walk out of here with Castiel sending away my guards. It's not that easy, dumbass. I'll just keep you both. Make you suffer some more and keep you just before death. Or kill you and get you back again and again. At one point, Dean will come to get his little Sammy. He always does, right? So I'll just wait here. Maybe give him a call and tell him what the situation is. I bet that would help." And his hand twisted some more and this time the scream escaped. Adam's too. Both of them sank to the floor now, blood on their lips and agony in their faces. None of them heard the door and the angel was too occupied to make up new pain levels. They were all startled by the voice coming from the door.

"Well…I would stop that. At least if I'm informed correctly and these things do kill you." Sam opened his eyes, recognizing the voice immediately. _No….he can't be here. How the hell did he get here?_ An angel-blade was pointed at Zachariah's back, obviously the one Cas had previously given to Sam and he had dropped it to the floor when being thrown back by Zachariah. Slowly but surely, a smile spread across the angel's face and finally, he let Sam go. The younger Winchester fell to the floor and coughed up some more blood before gazing up to his brother.

"Dean…don't." he said. Or at least tried to. He saw Dean, his face grim with anger and how he glanced over at Sam with worry in his eyes. Nothing was different about that. He wasn't throwing himself at the angel or anything, he didn't seem different. Sam thought that was what made it even more difficult to take in.

"That was actually faster than I thought. Didn't Sam just say you were chained to a bed?" Zachariah asked with a smirk, not bothering about the angel sword on his back at all, just standing there, turning his head a little so he could see Dean properly.

"I was. Got out. Now I'm here, it's none of your business." He said pointedly and pressed the blade a little farther. Now the angel began to get a little tense.

"Careful with that, tiger." He said and suddenly vanished, reappearing behind Dean and knocking the blade from his hand. Sam yelled his brother's name but before any of them could react, Dean was against a wall himself, shoved against it with Zachariah's arm, hard. So hard that Sam could see the cracks appearing behind him and heard how all the air left Dean's lungs.

"Dean Winchester. Finally, right where I need you. So, what do I do next, I don't suppose you want to give in now, without the whole torture thing?" he asked in a nonchalant tone, as if he didn't even consider another possibility. Dean, pressed against the angel's arm, grinned as much as he could.

"Actually, that's exactly what I came here for." He said with a certain tone of victory in his voice. If not for anything else, Sam had to smile for the expression that appeared on Zachariah's face now: Utter disbelieve.

"Come again?" he asked, completely bewildered. He loosened the grip on Dean a little, which allowed him to speak better.

"I actually came here to say yes. Been meaning to for two days now. You bastards are never around when I need you to be. Got held back." He said with another grin, shoving Zachariah away from him now, who didn't even resist. He just stared at Dean, blinking – which was rather surprising in itself seeing as angels never seemed to blink at all.

"But first. Before you call Michael down or anything, I need to talk to Sam. Five minutes." He said but Zachariah didn't seem to listen.

"That's what you called for yesterday. In that church…" he whispered. Dean just nodded as a response but otherwise didn't mind him. He walked over to Sam and offered him a hand.

He didn't take it. Didn't want to. Sam just turned away and stared at the wall. That seemed to stop Dean in his thinking and acting and he stared at his little brother.

"Sammy? Are you al-"

"Don't you dare. Don't you _dare_ ask me that, Dean." He said between his teeth, blood still on his lips, not bothering to whip it away. "You're about to give up everything we worked for, throwing yourself in to become an angel condom? Really? Roasting half the planet is what we do now? The new game plan? Fantastic, just…brilliant." He glittered his teeth but the hand Dean had still held out just balled to a fist. He expected quiet withdrawal when really, Dean began to shout.

"By god, Sam! Would you just stop the whining bitch attitude? I'm doing this for you!" he demanded and immediately, Sam's eyes widened and he looked up to his brother, staring. _What did he just say?_

"_What_?!" he demanded, disbelieve and almost disgust on his face. "Like I would want that! In a million years I would never want you to do this!" he yelled himself now. He saw Adam getting up on shaky legs, supported by a chair and sinking down in it, staring at the opposite wall. Sam was getting up himself, leaning against the wall and Dean hadn't moved one inch.

"No. That's not it. Don't you see what's going on? We're freaking losing this. There is just no way that we're going to kill Lucifer. The colt doesn't work and we had to sacrifice two good friends to find that out. How many more, Sam? How many? And why? Just because I'm too stubborn? Sam, Lucifer is visiting you in your dreams. Isn't he? You're not telling me and that's fine. But it's driving you crazy. You're rarely sleeping, eating less, moody all the time. One day something's going to happen. To me or to you or to Bobby or I don't freaking know. But if you give in, game over. Believe me, I don't want to even think about it but it's one of the possibilities. And I don't want to see you like that, not again." He said, looking at his brother with so much sorrow in his eyes that Sam couldn't even respond. And Dean wasn't finished yet.

"If Michael gets me, he's going to win this thing without Croatoan roasting the planet and without all of them dying. Without giving Lucifer a chance to get to you at all. There are going to be some deaths but they're not all going to hell. They're coming into their own little paradise. And I'm gonna make a list. Zachariah, you got that. Those are conditions. I'm making a list of people that must remain unharmed if Michael wants to jump my bones. Got that?" he had turned to the angel, who had nodded, a smile on his face.

"Sure fine, make a list. No problem." He said, gesturing to him in a 'go on' motion. Dean nodded. _Sam, Bobby, Cas, Lisa, Ben, Missouri, Adam too now ….,_ he thought and Zachariah's smile grew wider. The angel turned around and began chanting. Soon, a rumble filled the room. Sam couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Dean no. Don't. You have given up on me, fine. You don't believe I can do it? Then how do you think I will if an archangel hops you? You're going to die from this, Dean. You're not doing this for me, it's more like you're doing it for yourself. So you don't have to watch it. Please, don't. I'm begging you here." He said, stepping forward. He gripped his brother's arm and stared, just stared in his eyes and tried to pour everything out in that gaze, everything he wanted his brother to know, to see. Dean's gaze seemed to soften, slowly but surely and it became wondrous, then suddenly smug. Did he just wink at him? Dean turned around now, half grinning even while the room had begun to rumble while Zachariah was chanting.

"_Zod I rei do no ko abeira ma gei na sod hei sa dei"_

"Zachariah? There's one more thing." Dean interrupted, leaning down for something on the ground. And Sam could see exactly what it was while Zachariah didn't pay much attention.

"What? He's coming now." the angel said, a broad grin still on his face. Nothing could possibly waver his victory now. He had finally gotten Dean Winchester to say yes.

"Before Michael gets one piece of this sweet ass, he has to turn you into a piece of charcoal." He said, walking up straight to the grinning angel. His grin fell right off his ugly face, became mocking as if he couldn't believe he was serious.

"What? You can't be serious. You really believe Michael's gonna fall for that?"

"Oh I'm dead serious. 'Cause who's more important to him now? Me or you?" the smug smile on his face grew wider than before, challenging even. Zachariah was furious and it looked like any moment, he could lash out and stab Dean directly in the face…

~.~.~

_Sold my soul to heaven and to hell_

_Sick as my secrets, but never gonna tell,_

_I'm to blame, burden of my dreams,_

_A curse of faith and a blessing I believe,_

_I believe, I believe, _

_oh I believe, _

_I believe_

_~ Search and Destroy, 30 Seconds to Mars_

* * *

**_Sooooo? What did you think? xP Please tell me, I'm dying from no-review disease here ;_;_**


	3. Nothing left to say

_October, 20th 2013_

**I don't own any of the characters, CW and Eric Kripke do!  
**

**Beta for this Chapter:** Ashqtara

**A/N: **_Hey there my loyal readers :)_

_Is it possible that they made it impossible to select text on this website? This really sucks?! wtf..._

_Anyway! Yay, new chapter! As you predicted, now it's going to take its own course and differ from the actual plot. Yay. Also, Something is happening that hasn't in the show...mh, wonder what that is ;P_

_Again encourage you to pay attention to the lyrics I'm posting with the chapter. I know most of you skip over them and I know that I do mostly too but they really do represent the mood of each chapter ^^. Give it a try ;)_

_**Now please enjoy :3**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Below, my soul, I feel and engine.  
Collapsing as it sees the pain._

Was he crazy? No, was he completely_ nuts_?! Dean just went up to Zachariah and told him he wanted him dead, most possibly killed by his own boss. What was he up to, what in hell was he planning? His big brother was slammed against the wall by the angel now (second time today, mind you), trying to get free but still smiling this winning grin as if he owned the whole world. Then Zachariah finally snapped. He snarled and cursed –probably in Enochian and grabbed Dean's collar tight, drawing him closer to him but away from the wall.

"You listen to me. You are nothing but a maggot inside a worm's ass. Do you know who I am? After I deliver you to Michael?"

"Expandable." Dean countered, no fear in his eyes at all. He was going for it, believed he had nothing more to lose. Somehow, that was even scarier to Sam than his desperation just a minute before. But still, Zachariah just laughed. The rumbling was getting louder now.

"Michael's not gonna kill _me_." He said, completely sure of his words. The older Winchester still smiled, just as sure and it drove Zachariah back a step, frowning.

"Maybe not." He paused dramatically, turning the object in his hand around.

"But_ I_ am."

And he slammed the angel's blade from the floor right into Zachariah's jaw.

Light emitted from the eyes and the mouth of the dying angel just as it did from the created wound, flooding the room with a blinding white and Sam had to avert his eyes, assuming his brothers would do the same. When he could see again, Dean had stepped back, glanced down at the angel before him, lying on the floor with his limbs sprawled out to all sides and on the carpet of the beautiful room, spreading all the way to the wall and up were the prints of black wings, strangely beautiful against the white of the walls. Zachariah lay completely still and Dean was holding the blade, drenched in angel blood. He looked strange, standing there while light seemed to flood from the ceiling from above now, illuminating his stern face, the rumbling getting stronger and Dean seemed to be the only one able to still stand from the three of them. He looked up, his gaze strangely neutral while a loud, deafening noise sounded from the ceiling. Sam and Adam covered their ears but Dean just stared at the light as if it didn't faze him, as if he was listening...

No…no, he couldn't!

"Dean! We need to get out. You can't do this, come on! Please." He screamed over the noise. Dean looked over as if awakening from something and nodded, rushing over to Adam.

"Can you stand? Come on." Adam nodded and let his Half-brother help him up. Then Dean rushed over to Sam and put his arm over his own shoulder, making the way to walk out. They reached the door, Adam first and he reached out for the door knop.

The door was locked.

"Oh, Shit." Dean whispered. He let Sam take Adam, who felt like his stomach was still exploding and Dean tried to pull or push the door open, tried to kick it in but just fell down and when he got back up, the light was unbearable already and the noise felt like it would soon explode their ears. Dean stood up and looked at the ceiling again.

"Shit shit shit…open this door, you son of a bitch!" he cursed, again trying to open the door. Again, the light intensified and in the same moment that they had to look somewhere else, squint their eyes, Dean pushed open the door and stumbled outside. They pushed after him and all found themselves on the floor, groaning and mourning but kicking and not at all torched by an archangel. Sam looked down at himself and then over to Dean. He saw that the light was gone and the open door didn't lead to a beautiful room any more. Just the cupboard they had walked into. The hall around them seemed abandoned now, no angels, no nothing. Dean stood up slowly and helped his two brothers stand up themselves.

"Okay, what the hell happened?" he asked and just at those words, Sam felt like he wanted to hug his brother. He was still himself! No Michael there, no Zachariah anymore either and they even got Adam out. There had to be some luck left for him in this world. As soon as Adam stood, Sam smiled and hugged his big brother, gripping his shirt hard and closing his eyes.

"We did it. You're still yourself!" he exclaimed and Dean laughed a dry laugh, letting him go now. He told Adam where the car was and together they made their way out of the hall. Dean asked where Cas was and Sam had to explain to him what had happened, what Cas had done. Immediately, Dean stopped in his tracks, his expression sad, almost angry.

"That little bastard. Let's just pray he somehow made it out…" he said and Sam just nodded, dropping himself on the passenger seat while Adam sat in the back.

"So…where're you taking me? I can't just go home can I?" he asked, eyebrow lifted. Dean started the car and Sam took it he had to answer their half-brother.

"No, you can't. Michael or one of the angels might want to get to you, we'll get you back to Bobby's, it's safe there." He explained. Adam didn't say anything. He just nodded and then looked out the window, watching the landscape passing by while they left what had once been the beautiful room far, far behind them.

Adam stayed with Bobby for now. He had reluctantly accepted that it was pretty much the only option but as soon as the phase of self-loathing and stubbornness was over, he consented to help Bobby with the household, research work and even the cars. Everything was back to where it was before despite the fact that they were all worrying about Cas and where he went or if he was even alive. And then there was still this Apocalypse thing…

"Here. Lisa wanted you to call her." Sam tossed Dean his phone the morning after their near-Michael experience. Dean caught it and frowned.

"Lisa? Wait-" he narrowed his gaze. "You talked to her?" Sam nodded at that.

"Cas and I followed your trail and she said you were visiting her. She seemed pretty churning, worried. What were you thinking, even telling her anything about this?" the younger Winchester didn't sound accusing, just curious. Dean stared at the phone in his hands, not daring to look at his younger brother.

"I…just wanted to see her again. Maybe even Ben…it's just that…I thought…-Oh forget it!" He huffed and threw the phone on the driver's seat of the Impala through the open door, then turned around to go to the trunk and stuff his duffle into it. They had gotten a hint for a hunt a couple of hours away and were preparing to leave soon. Sam lifted an eyebrow but smiled. He suspected what Dean had wanted to say. That he always thought that maybe one day, Lisa and him could stay together, that when this was all over, he could maybe go to her, to Ben and just…live. But the younger Winchester also knew that Dean thought that was impossible. And that he had wanted to just see her again, to picture it or to ensure that at least she could survive this. Sam hadn't forgotten that time they had taken the Dreamroot and Lisa had turned up in Dean's dreams, dressed in a white dress, waiting for him to join her for a picnic…

"You really should call her. I bet she's worried sick." Sam said, interrupting Dean in his packing and the uncomfortable silence he had thrown over them. Dean just stopped in his movements for a second, then continued as if nothing happened. He walked over to the front of the car, smiling a fake smile.

"Come on, Sammy, really? She doesn't care about me that much. I'm just the guy who turned up and rescued her child once, she's not worried sick about_ me_." And with those words he dropped himself into the car and started the motor, leaving Sam little time to jump in himself before he just drove off. They had said goodbye to Adam and Bobby already, the two of them were in the living room, Bobby had decided to teach Adam a thing or two about Mythology and monsters, since they now couldn't really keep Adam from being dragged in. He already was. So it wouldn't hurt him to know his stuff when another situation actually did occur.

Right now inside the Impala, Sam wanted to protest, wanted to tell his brother that he was mistaken, that Lisa did care for him. The younger Winchester had been able to see it in her eyes, heard it in the way she talked about him, how she had to stop herself from saying more and blushed and how she had practically pleaded him to get Dean out of this alive. Well, he had. Now would be the time for him to call her and tell her he was okay. But of course he wouldn't. Not when Sam was watching, he wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Sam stared over to Dean while he drove and had to frown. Something was off about his face…it took him a while to notice but soon, Sam lifted an eyebrow.

"Dean…where are the cuts you just had yesterday? The ones from Cas' beating?" sure, they had been very small but still there. Now they just…vanished. As if there had never been anything there. Dean frowned.

"What do you mean, they're still- Oh wow. Weird." He had looked into the rearview mirror and blinked in surprise. His fingers stroked over the spots where the wounds had been but finally, he just shrugged.

"Don't know. I always healed pretty fast though. Maybe I just had a very good night's rest. I did sleep like a stone somehow. Eight hours is more than I got in a while." He said and smiled at his brother, who was still frowning but didn't say anything else. After a while of going through possible explanations, the hunter just shrugged it off and got out John Winchester's notebook, flipping through the pages while the road flew by the window.

~.~.~.~

They stopped at a motel when the sun was long set and Dean was just paying the room like always, when something strange happened. He heard whispering, like somebody was standing behind him and talking very quietly into his ear. He had had it on the road too but dismissed it as part of the loud music that he maybe hadn't heard before because he hadn't turned it up quite that loud. But this time there was no music and the creepy whispering was considerably louder. The older Winchester whirled around quickly, startling the woman on the counter.

"Oh boy, don't scare me like that. You alright, honey?" she asked. She was already old but seemed kind and Dean had seen the rooms, they were old but nice too, taken care of over the years. He shook his head, turned back around to face her. He saw in the mirror behind her that he looked white as a sheet. Were there ghosts here? He had to check out the EMF when he was back in the room. He quickly told the woman he was just fine and returned to Sam.

"Dude, where's the EMF meter?", Dean asked as he searched through his duffel. Sam pointed on the table next to him, where it was placed next to his laptop.

"Why? You think we have a ghost in this motel?", he asked with a serious tone. To normal people this sentence would have been sarcasm but to Sam and Dean Winchester that was a completely serious question. Dean shook his head.

"I don't know, I thought I heard something, like trees in the wind-" he paused, because there were the voices again. Whirling around, he ran for the EMF meter and pointed it in the direction for the voices. He glanced at his brother.

"There. Did you hear that? Exactly like that." He pointed around to where the voices where shortly before they retrenched again. His head began to hurt and he sat down, suddenly exhausted, and rubbed his head. Sam frowned at him.

"I didn't hear anything." He listened to the noise of the EMF meter. "EMF is quiet too. Dean, are you alright?" Sam leaned forward to look into his brother's face. Dean stared at the table and at the paperwork his little brother had spread over it. It all swam around for a moment, getting all blurry before there were voices again, this time clearer. A kind of noise was in the background, blending out everything else around him. He held his head in pain as the words seemed to strike his mind like a stick. white light was suddenly blinding him and the voice flooded into him like a dam had broken..

"_General?"_

"_My prince? Where are you?"_

"_My Lord, your assistance is required. Meet me at the garden , if you please."_

"_General?!"_

"_General are you there?"_

"_Hello, General?"_

"_General!"_

"- get some rest." He heard Sam finish his sentence. The rest of it had been drowned in the many voices. His head was swimming, his vision still blurred, when suddenly, everything went clear. Crystal clear in fact. Every little mark in the table was visible, every normally not visible scar on his skin…The hunter looked up and saw his brother's face full of concern.

"Sorry, what?" he asked, blinking. The voices were gone now, as if somebody had turned off a switch. Maybe he had done it himself out of annoyance, he wasn't quite sure right now. Who the hell would be called general? He knew no general and he was also pretty sure that no ghost would call for somebody like that. Oh no, was he going psychic? That couldn't be good. But…how? He certainly didn't drink any demon blood as far as he knew. Sam broke him out of his thoughts.

"I said maybe you should get some rest. You seem to have quiet the headache..." His younger brother suggested. Dean only listened to him with half an ear. There was something going on here and he didn't know what. And it was driving him crazy. But despite the fact that he had driven them across the country all day, the hunter didn't feel tired. Like, at all. So he just shook his head, standing up.

"No, I'm fine, Sam. I'll just take a walk to clear my head. You do the research on the job. What was it, a vampire nest?" Sam nodded at him but his forehead was still in a frown. Dean left the room, grabbing his leather jacket –that was thankfully back with him- and slammed the door shut behind him. Out in the fresh air, he breathed in deeply, lifting his hand. He could see every little line, details he had never noticed before. And when his gaze lifted, he could see clearly. It was night. How could he see this well? This wasn't normal. Was he turning vampire? But they hadn't met any Vampires lately. What the fuck was wrong with him?

"I need a drink. Yup, definitely a drink." He mumbled and with these words he left the motel on foot, in search for a bar of any kind.

~.~.~.~

Finally dropping into a chair at a nearby bar, Dean sighed deeply. His sight alone had crept him out on the way here but now his hearing had started to act up, too. He could hear the two people in the corner on the other side of the bar whispering things nobody should probably hear about and he could hear the cars rushing about outside the closed doors as if he was standing next to the road. Deep breaths were taken and he tried to calm himself. He was_ not_ turning vampire, the hunter tried to reassure himself. He hadn't met any. It wasn't possible. Sam would know if some fucking vampire had bled into his mouth, right? So what the hell?

As if he didn't have enough problems already. The freaking Apocalypse was going on, his brother was supposed to be Satan's promride, his father figure was stuck to a fucking wheelchair, his half-brother had returned from the dead and immediately walked into an angel trap. Of course, he was fine now but that didn't guaranty anything as far as his experience went. Oh and then there was Cas…the bastard wasn't answering his damn phone. Or any prayers, for that matter. And he had tried that far too often for him to admit out loud to anybody he knew. Sam had told him what had happened of course, with the sigil and all. Maybe Dean just didn't want to believe it. He couldn't just be…dead. Right? And now this strange thing was happening. Sam would just freak out if he told him about all this. He would probably think the angels messed with him or Lucifer did and the older Winchester didn't want to upset his little brother any further. He knew the guy already had too much on his mind to add a brother to the list who heard strange voices and had vampire senses or whatever. If Cas would be here right now he should be able to tell him what the hell was going on with him, right? After all, the angel always knew stuff like that. Even if last time he saw him the guy tried to personally punch him back to hell. Not that he didn't deserve it…

"Can I get you something?" a voice jolted him out of his thoughts. The bar keeper stood there, all beardy and chewing gum, rubbing dirt off a glass he had apparently planned to clean. Dean was used to bars like this, dirty and filthy for most parts, so he didn't really bother.

"I don't care what, but something strong.", he said, holding his head against the freaking headache that was going on. On his way here it had begun to come in some kind of waves, washing over him and resulting in a kind of buzzing in his ears and swimming of his vision before both returned to such clarity that it seemed almost unnatural. His sight hadn't been this good before, had it? No, he was pretty sure that he had never been able to make out every pixel on a television at the other side of the room. The world seemed so…clear.

"Here ya go. This'll do wonders against that headache of yours." The barkeeper gave him a black-toothed grin and dropped two glasses of clear liquid in front of him. Something about his grin was off-putting but Dean ignored it. He just needed some alcohol right now. So he drowned the two drinks with a single swing for each and grimaced in preparation for the strong taste that would burn down his throat. But…nothing happened. He didn't feel a thing from it at all. Dumbfounded, the older Winchester stared down at the now empty glass and felt his throat with his rough fingers. Had that bastard handed him water? Strange…or was he already that used to the taste? Okay that was just sad. Another sigh escaped his lips and he looked up to the bartender again.

"Another one." He said, his voice slightly annoyed. To his puzzlement the bartender just stared at him, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. Dean frowned.

"What? Didn't you hear me? Another one." The guy just shook his head.

"Dude, there was like…half a bottle of roofies in there. How are you still awake?" he asked. Immediately, Dean's eyes narrowed. His hand flew to his gun and he glared at the bartender while standing up from his seat very slowly.

"And _why _were you drugging my drink?" he asked, his tone very calm and collected. His trained fingers found the gun in his jeans plus his finger around the trigger and he waited for the answer, already flexing the muscles he might need to point and shoot. But the bartender just smiled.

"Oh, that gun won't help you. But to answer your question…" his smile grew wider and with a small shock, Dean saw how fangs –sorry, a second pair of teeth- grew out of his mouth, in comparison to the black human teeth, these were white and cared for, probably tested out on every poor human who stayed here too long.

"We're quite hungry.", the Vampire said, tilting his head in this strange way that Lilith once had the first time they actually met her. It unwillingly sent a little shiver down Dean's spine.

And as he watched, all around him more fangs were drawn. Next to him there had been a man that looked around thirty. He was grabbing for Dean's leather jacket now and the hunter acted out of reflex and shot him right between the eyes. Of course, it had no effect. The man just hissed and the bullet made him fly back but he was up on his feet again in no time. All around him there was laughing and the bartender chuckled now.

"A hunter. We actually managed to get ourselves a hunter. How…refreshing." the man said, his voice had suddenly changed to a somehow Victorian tone, making him sound way different from what he was appearing as. Watching all the fangs bared around him, Dean got out the demon knife from his jacket and stepped back. If he couldn't have a proper knife or dead man's blood, this would have to do. A grin formed on his face. He was surrounded by vampires, a whole bunch of them. Maybe fifteen, twenty even?

"Well, Sam, you can skip the research this time. I think I found our nest…" he mumbled before the first monster flung itself at him.

_~.~.~.~_

_Below, my soul, I feel and engine  
Collapsing as it sees the pain  
If I could only shut it out  
I've come, too far, to see the end now  
Even if my way is wrong  
But I keep pushing on and on and on _

_and on_

_~ Nothing left to say, Imagine Dragons_

* * *

**_Yeaaaah...I'm tired. But I do hope there IS something left to say now and that would be a review? Please? *Sam's puppydog eyes*_**

**_You have to tell me if you like this, even if it's really short. It'll help me, promise :)_**


End file.
